A Fixed Point
by Cyberlaydie
Summary: Rose and 10's reunion scene from Donna's point of view. It's very likely there is an alternate ending from The Stolen Earth. One Shot.


**So I've never actually written any Doctor Who fanfiction, which is surprising considering the amount of time I spend reading it/devoted to the show. I would really like to start writing more soon.**

**A short one shot, because this is basically a test run. Rose and 10's reunion from Donna's point of view. And it's very likely there will be an alternate ending (to **_**The Stolen Earth) **_**(:**

She had heard him mention her a thousand times.

Sometimes it was just little things, like the look he would get in his eye when it was obvious he was thinking about her, or when he would mutter her name when he thought no one else could hear.

_Rose_, he would say under his breath, often pulling out the old photograph of the two he kept folded up in his suit pocket. He thought he was so secretive about that photo, but she observed more than he realized.

She picked up on _much_ more than he realized. He thought she was just some superficial temp, a brilliant superficial temp, but still just a non observant human none the less. That wasn't the case at all. She saw how much pain he was in, and she would often try her best to ease the pain by being witty or bold. Sometime it would work, and she would see his facial expression change and turn into a smile, but without fail he would always go back to that old photograph and the pain would return to his face right on schedule. He tried so hard not to let his pain show; he was trying so hard to be strong.

Other times it would be bigger references. They would arrive at some unknown location and open the doors to a new world filled with wonder and magnificence, and the first thing out of the Doctor's mouth would be _oh, Rose would love this_.

Sometime she would bring her up as well. Starting a conversation about her because it was obvious he really missed her or was dying to talk about her. She wasn't quite sure of their past, or what they'd been through, but there was one thing she was absolutely sure of.

Donna was absolutely sure that the Doctor loved Rose Tyler with everything he had.

That's why this day was so important. The world could quite possibly be ending, but Donna knew the only thing the Doctor was focused on was Rose. Donna had met her, and liked her well enough. That version of Donna had been scared and confused and Rose was nice enough to help her find a way out and back to the Doctor. Considering getting back to the Doctor was all Rose had been trying to do for a long time, it was nice that she put Donna before herself. That's what Donna was thinking about when the TARDIS landed, and they stepped out onto a deserted street.

"It's like a ghost town," Donna muttered.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people," the Doctor Suddenly turned around to face her. "Donna, when you met Rose in that parallel world, what exactly did she say?"

"Just…" Donna tried to recall. Everything from that nightmare had become sure a blur. The only thing she remembered clearly was Rose whispering _Bad Wolf _in her ear. "The darkness is coming." Donna repeated. She hated not being able to give the Doctor any more information, or any more on the whereabouts of Rose Tyler, because she suspected that was what the Doctor was really looking for.

"Think Donna! Anything else?" His eyes darted madly around, looking for some sort of clue, anything that might lead him to her. She stopped looking at his eyes and gazed off into the distance, trying to recall something else or find deeper meaning in Rose's words.

That when she noticed her. Rose. She was coming up out of the distance, and had surely spotted them by now, just waiting for the Doctor to turn around. Donna felt a warm feeling growing inside, simply because she knew her best mate loved this woman more than anything else in the universe, and she was so genuinely happy for them. A small smile crept onto her lips.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" She said thoughtfully. At first Donna found it amusing how confused the Doctor looked, but once again felt that warm feeling when he turned around and she could see the muscles in his back tense up. She wished she knew what he was feeling right now. Joy, shock, relief? Probably a mixture of all of the above. He started to move then, shifting himself more in her direction. Donna looked to Rose. She could tell Rose was smiling, simply because her smile was so wide it could have spilt her face. It was obvious right then that Rose loved the Doctor just as much as he loved her.

The Doctor started running, and so did Rose in the exact same moment. Donna felt like she was intruding on a very intimate moment, but she doubted either of the two noticed. To them, the only thing that mattered in that moment was the other one running toward them. They were the only two people that existed in that moment in time and space. Donna recalled the Doctor always going on with his theories about time and the universe_. This must be a fixed point_, Donna thought. This always had to have happened. It must be written in the stars somewhere this is the moment the Doctor reunites with Rose Tyler; it couldn't happen any other way. Rose dropped her gun and picked up speed. The Doctor was already running with everything he had.

Donna's smile grew just as big as Rose's when the two finally met. Neither slowed down at all, and they nearly toppled over because off all the momentum they had built up. The Doctor held steady though and they managed to regain their balance as Rose buried her face in his chest. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist while one of his grasped her back, the other holding her head and gently stroking her hair. They were both saying each other's name, and for a long time they just stood there holding each other, completely engrossed in the moment.

Donna knew that their time was limited, that the world was literally ending around them, but right now the only thing that mattered was that the Doctor had found the love of his life again and she was there in his arms. Donna wasn't going to interrupt that. This was their moment to be completely lost in each other, the universe could wait for a few more minutes, as far as the Doctor was concerned, right now, Rose was the only important thing in the world.

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R xx**


End file.
